1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a probe transducer structure, and more particularly to a shockwave probe transducer structure capable of achieving for shockwave lithotripsy.
2. Description of Related Art
Ultrasonic or shockwave detection refers to “the detection of flaws in a human body or an object by low-energy high-frequency ultrasound”. The high penetration of the ultrasound or shockwave can detect a very thick object. In addition, the shockwave detection using ultrasounds has no harm on human body and is capable of determine the internal flaws of the object immediately, and this is the major advantage of the shockwave detection.
The general ultrasonic or shockwave detection adopts a frequency from 1 MHz to 25 MHz, and basic equipment requires an electronic signal generator or uses a transducer (or a shockwave probe, a transducer of probe or a search unit) to emit ultrasound or shockwave. The ultrasound or shockwave is sent into a human body or an object by couplings. The ultrasound or shockwave in the human body or object may be deteriorated to a certain extent, so that when the ultrasound or shockwave is transmitted to the an interface of a substance, the ultrasound or shockwave is reflected or transmitted, and the reflected or transmitted signal is detected and analyzed to determine a flaw of the human body or object and the position of the flaw.
In the ultrasonic or shockwave detection, it is necessary to change the whole set of the shockwave probe in order to change the focal point of a conventional shockwave probe, and thus requiring a complicated changing procedure and taking much effort and precious treatment time. Since most ultrasonic or shockwave systems are connected to a water filling structure and a complicated and high-pressure pipeline, water will leak easily or even damage the expensive ultrasonic or shockwave system will be damaged if the whole set of the ultrasonic probe is changed.
In view of the aforementioned problems, it is an urgent and important subject for related manufacturers to design and develop a shockwave probe transducer structure having the features of changing the focal point of the ultrasound or shockwave by a simple procedure and preventing water leakage to benefit medical ultrasonic or shockwave equipment users.